1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk driver and a related computer device, and more particularly, to a built-in disk driver and a related thin computer device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional portable computer device, such as a notebook computer, utilizes a disk driver to read software, video and music from an optical disk. The conventional standard disk driver has a predetermined thickness, and is disposed inside a casing of the portable computer device and under a keyboard. Therefore, a thickness of the portable computer device is no less than the total thickness of the conventional standard disk driver plus the keyboard. With the advanced technology, a thin notebook computer becomes popular in the consumptive market. A thickness of the thin notebook computer is generally between 1.8 cm to 2.1 cm, which is less than the total thickness of the conventional standard disk driver plus the keyboard. Due to above-mentioned reason, an external disk driver is equipped for the existing thin notebook computer. The external disk driver is carried with the thin notebook computer for backup. Thus, design of a computer device having thin structure and a built-in disk driver is an important issue of the computer industry.